My New Year's Resolution
by KeruKeru
Summary: After a storm destroys his plans for a nice New Year's dinner with Matt, Tai has to find some other way to make the night just as special, but will the storm let him? Taito Yaoi T for mild language


**My New Year's Resolution**

**KeruKeru: Herro, I's here with a New Year's fic. :D I know, you all expected a Christmas fic, but I wanted to try a New Year's fic this year since I did a Christmas fic last year. It will be all cheesy and shit, but I figure it's allowed since it's a holiday fic. And the title has little to do with the fic aside from the fact that they're both New Year's themed. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Warning: Yaoi**

* * *

><p>Rain pelted the window of which a certain brunette was looking out of. He actually feared the velocity of the drops would break the window or at least crack it. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and lit up the soccer player's face. Another ten seconds gave way to the resounding <em>BOOM<em> of thunder to follow the bolt of electricity. Tai had never been the happiest during storms like this, least of all now.

A sudden ring from his pocket brought the soccer player from his fear-induced trance and alerted to him of a call on his cell phone. He was surprised to have service the static interference from the storm, but why look a gift horse in the mouth? "Hello?" He greeted after bringing his cell phone to his ear.

"_Hello, is this… Tai Kamiya?"_ The voice sounded familiar somehow, but he couldn't place from where.

"Yes, this is him." He wasn't sure who'd be calling at a time like this, aside from his parents. "May I ask who's calling?"

"_This is Robert, matri'd of Taste. I'm calling to inform you that, due to the storm, our restaurant has lost power. I'm actually calling all of our reservations to personally apologize for the incident. I'm honestly sorry for this. I was told that you had rather special plans for your New Year's dinner and you're probably one of the people I can't apologize to enough. If you'd like to re-reserve a table for a day after the storm has blown over, you'll be one of the first on the list. Again, I can't apologize enough."_ The man on the line sounded truly regretful.

"Don't worry too much about it. You can't control the whether." He assured, hoping to calm the man. "I'd really appreciate being put back on the list. I'm not sure about what day though. I guess the earliest after the storm's cleared up."

"_Of course. As I said, you'll be one of the first to get another reservation. And again, I'm sorry for the circumstances."_ It was as if he couldn't apologize enough.

"Really, it's alright. I'm not mad. You just get the rest of those calls made and get home to your family before the whether gets any worse." Tai had always been a rather caring boy and it was one of the many traits people loved about him.

"_As long as my phone has service I will. Have a happy New Year Mr. Kamiya."_

"You too, Robert. Good bye."

"_Good bye."_ They both hung up.

As if the end of the call was a cue, a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around Tai's waist and pulled him close to owner's body. "Yama, we've been over this: I'm supposed to be behind you." He chuckles as the blonde behind him rests his chin on Tai's shoulder.

"Pervert." He smirks, interlocking his arms around the soccer player's torso so he couldn't get away, not that he wanted to get away. "Who's Robert? You're not cheating one me, are you?" Tai knew that if he even thought of it, not only would Matt kill him, but Sora would as well as she'd been the one to set them up.

"Like I'd risk dying like that. Robert is the matri'd at the restaurant I'd planned for us to have dinner at." Tai finally revealed part of his plans to the left-in-the-dark musician.

"Oh? And what was he calling about?"

Tai finally turned in his boyfriend's arms to face him, snaking his own arms around the blonde's body. "Well, first he called to talk about how sexy I am. Then we went on to how sexy he is." Clearly Tai was kidding, but it still earned him a good jab to the chest by his rather feisty lover. "Ow! I was only joking, Yama. He just called to say that the restaurant lost power because of the storm so we can't have dinner there. And since it's New Year's Eve, any place with power's probably going to be booked, so I guess we're eating in tonight."

Matt smiled at his boyfriend, leaning in so their foreheads met and stared into those warm, chocolate brown eyes he found so much comfort in. "To be honest, I really would have rather shared the New Year with just you anyway instead of a room full of people." He tilted his head in and laid a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. "I think I've got sparkling cider left over from last year in the fridge."

"Would that even be any good?" Tai was a bit skeptical. Fizzy apple juice that was a year old? Seemed a bit… sketchy.

"Not like we really HAVE to drink it, it's just a thought." He assured, twirling a stiff strand of brown hair on one finger. "We could order take-out for dinner. Well, assuming that there's a place that still has power."

"We still have power here, so hopefully the area around us does. At least, for the moment." The eighteen year old pointed out. "Shall I order the usual?"

"Yes, please." The blonde smiled in that slightly crooked way Tai just loved.

* * *

><p>"Food's here!" Tai called from the door, swapping cash for the box that held their bags of food from a nearby family-owned restaurant. "Thank you. Keep the change." He smiled at the soaking wet delivery boy, having given him almost a ten dollar tip for having to deliver in the storm.<p>

"Thank you. Happy New Year."

"You too." Tai shut the door before anymore rain got into the apartment his boyfriend's father owned. As the door closed, however, the entire apartment went pitch black and the evident sound of the heating unit powering down was all that was audible. "Y-Yama! Where are you?" His voiced quaked into the darkness. He'd never admit to it, but the brunette had a deathly fear of the dark, part of the reason he wasn't good in a storm.

"I'm in the kitchen Tai! I'm just looking for a flashlight." The sound of rummaging could be heard from the kitchen until the noise stopped and a light shot out of the room. "Found it!" The blonde was quite proud of himself for having discovered the light. "Tai, bring the food in here while I look for some candles." Matt instructed, setting the flashlight on the counter so Tai could see while he went off to another room.

The soccer player was like a moth to a flame, quickly moving to the kitchen so he wasn't in the darkness much longer. He sat the food on the table and sat down at it, fighting the urge to look behind him into the darkness._ "C'mon Yama… hurry up…"_ He worried in his head.

Ten seconds felt like ten minutes to the frightened teen until his lover arrived back in the kitchen with as many candles as he could find, which, in all honesty, wasn't many. He set the four or five candles on the counter and turned to find his rather rigid boyfriend sitting at the table. "Tai? You okay?"

Realizing he was being spoken to, the brunette whipped his head around and gave an unconvincing smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I b-be?" He'd tried to keep his voice in check, but that last quake had probably given him away.

Matt wasn't sure what to think, however. Could his boyfriend, the stubborn, strong-willed Tai Kamiya be afraid of the dark? He'd never make fun of him or anything, but he had wished to be informed. "Are you sure? You don't look very 'okay'." He used air quotes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." It was an obvious lie, but if he wasn't going to admit to anything, far be it from Matt to try and force it out of him.

"If you say so." The skeptical blonde had a bit of a snarky tone, rummaging through another drawer for something to light the candles with. He found a book of matches with only a small amount of the matches left, hopefully enough to light all of the candles. "Tai, come help me light the candles."

Finally, a chance to be near someone else, it was even better since it was his boyfriend. "Sure, Yama." He actually genuinely smiled as he stood, his blonde taking his mind off the imposing darkness. One of the candles was already lit when he got there and gave off an eerie, waving glow that seemed to move with the flame. Moving shadows were cast around them despite the flashlight still being on. To be honest, Tai'd rather be in total darkness.

"Well? Are you gonna help or just stand there?" That snarky tone was back like an unwelcomed guest.

"Uhh… s-sure." He knew the blonde could hear his trembling voice now as he picked up a match and struck it against the friction bar of the matchbook and the flame jumped onto the stick. Gingerly, Tai took a large candle that had three wicks on top and lit each, one after the other. The room was bathed in more of the eerie glow, even more when Matt turned off the flashlight.

"I want to save battery life since I don't remember where my dad keeps the batteries." He informed while setting another wick ablaze. "Tai, if you're scared, we could always sit on the couch together and eat. We don't have to eat in here." He was trying to "inadvertently" draw it out of the brunette.

"Scared? Haha, I'm not scared." Another clear lie. It was now when Matt noticed how terrible of a liar his boyfriend was.

"Tai, it's okay if you're scared. It's not like I'd judge you." Now he moved on to directly drawing the words from Tai's mouth.

"_Maybe I SHOULD tell Matt… No! I'm supposed to be strong! I… I'm strong… I'm s-strong… I'm scared… I should tell him…"_ "Matt…" The blonde made eye contact with him, hoping to hear the words he'd been waiting for. "If you wanna cuddle with me on the couch, you just have to ask." Matt hung his head in disappointment and finished up with the last candle since Tai had only lit the one.

"Whatever." After putting them out, Matt threw the used matches away and walked out of the room. Even Tai could tell he wasn't happy and he was sure he knew why, but he wouldn't say the words, never. A door slammed and he was positive the blonde had just barricaded himself in his room, punishing Tai.

"Yama?" Tai called after him, taking the flashlight with him and flipping the switch on to be rid of the blackness of the hallway. "Yama, please come out." Nothing. "C'mon Yama, it's New Year's, please come out!" Still, he received no answer. "I'll have nobody to kiss at midnight if you stay in there!" Again, no response. He knew what he was going to have to do and all he hope was that the blonde still saw him as "strong" after it came out. As if to help, the flashlight went out just as the electricity had, leaving Tai in nothing but blackness, the light from the candles not even reaching this far. _"Shit… I'm stuck in the dark… I… I…"_ "I'm scared…" He finally admitted aloud. "Are you happy now, Yama? I'm s-stuck in the dark… a-and I'm s-s-s-scared! Please come out! I d-don't like being alone in the d-d-dark…"

The sound of a door opening and then a warm embrace alerted the brunette to his lover's presence. "Sorry I had to push you so hard. I just wanted to be there for you like you're there for me."

Tai cuddled into his lover for safety from the shadows. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just think my fear of the dark makes me seem like a five year old with a nightlight and I don't want you to see me like that. I want you to see me as strong and… I guess I'm really not…"

"Tai, don't even think that. Just because you're afraid of something doesn't mean you're not strong, it means you're human. Besides, I'm afraid of spiders and like REALLY afraid of snakes." It wasn't a surprise to hear of his fear of spiders since he never went into the insect section of the zoo for fear of spiders.

"I didn't know you were afraid of snakes." Tai chuckled, not even noticing they were still standing in the dark.

"Yeah… I always think they're gonna eat me. Kinda stupid huh?"

"Not at all, especially since you don't think mine's stupid." Tai assured, unable to see his love, but he knew he was there. "Now, can we go back to the kitchen where it's light?"

A soft chuckled escaped the blonde. "Yeah, we can." Neither wanted to leave the embrace, however, so they had to awkwardly walk, Tai backward and Matt forward, without trampling the other until they reached the sanctuary of the kitchen and its candles.

"Yama, I wanted to do something at dinner, but since that went to hell, I think now would be the best time." Tai smiled at his lover.

"Umm… okay?" It wasn't like Tai to have some sort of surprise, mainly because he was as horrible with surprise as he was with lying, but for once it actually worked.

Tai dug in his pocket and brought out a small, velvet box. He kissed his blonde softly and opened the box to reveal a silver ring engraved with the word "Promise". "Yamato, as the new year begins, I'm promising that I'll be there for you and protect you from anything bad that might happen. If a snake tries to eat you, I'll be there to pull you out. If a spider tries to bite you, I'll be there to swat it away and squash it. If you're stuck in the dark alone… well…" He trailed off a beat teasingly. "I'll be there as best I can. This ring signifies my promise to love and protect you forever, not just in the coming year. I love you, Yama and I always will."

The blonde wasn't normally a "crier" so to speak, but he couldn't help one stray tear of joy that trailed down his face as his knight in shining armor said such beautiful things. "I love you too, Tai." He smiled as Tai placed the silver band on his right ring finger so people didn't think they were engaged, they were only eighteen after all. "And if you're ever stuck in the dark, you know I'll be there for you."

"I know you will." Tai smiled before kissing his love's lips softly. "Happy New Year, Yama."

"Happy New Year, Tai."

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Well… it wasn't as "New Year's" themed as I thought it'd be, but I think it turned out better then I expected it to. And, for anyone wondering, "Taste" is a real restaurant in Kansas. It was the best food I've ever had. Please review and happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
